Diverter valves are well known. In one known form, a toggle or plunger is actuated manually, usually by tipping the toggle or pulling or pushing the plunger. Water pressure from the water flowing through the valve maintains the toggle or plunger in its actuated position, and in this position, the main stream of water is diverted to the alternative outlet. When the water is shut off and the pressure is relieved, the toggle or plunger should return to its former normal position. However, frequently this does not happen due to the accumulation of calcium or other debris in the diverter valve around the toggle or plunger. Further, frequently the toggle or plunger sticks in a half way position so that when next used some water comes out the normal spout and some water comes out the alternative spout.
A common usage of diverter valves is in the bathroom where the toggle or plunger is used to control whether the water flows out of the bathtub faucet or out of the shower head. However, the present invention is more particularly related to a diverter valve used in a purification system where the valve is used to control the flow of water to a normal outlet or alternatively through a purification unit to a second outlet, as where drinking water is desired.